Insatiable
by edvy8
Summary: Edward had come home from a mission for being gone two months and Envy is now waiting to punish his little blond chibi.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA characters

Warning: This story is based on lime and lemons so if you don't like them press the back the button and not continue any further.

Edward was just entering the Colonel's office after having being gone for two months. He growled in annoyance, "Colonel, I'm back."

Roy just looked up from his stack of paperwork Lieutenant Hawkeye was making him do. He smirked seeing Fullmetal enter his office looking rather annoyed. He then asked smug,"So how was the mission Fullmetal?"

"What do you think it was? All roses and pansies everywhere? If I'd known I would've been gone this long I would have rather been eaten by a chimera!" Edward retorted. He couldn't believe that the Colonel made him go on a mission for two months. He was kind of nervous to go home now since Envy was most likely there to pounce on him once he went through the front door.

Roy just put on a smug grin on his face and asked, "Not my problem Fullmetal. Now where's the report you were supposed to hand in for this mission."

Edward growled and gave a folder to Roy with the report he did for the mission he was on. Then he stomped out of the Colonel's office.

Edward cautiously entered his house and closed the door as quietly as he could. He then turned and tried to go to his room down the hallway but then he was suddenly pushed against the wall by a body behind him. He felt a nip on his earlobe and moaned.

He gasped when hands were trying to pull off his shirt and struggled, "E-Envy!"

Envy was behind him still nipping his chibi's earlobe while successfully removing Ed's shirt from his body. He smirked, "I've been waiting for you Edo. Where have you been?" He then turned Edward around and without giving him time to answer, Envy suddenly caught Ed's lips in a bruising kiss. Warm lips moved against rougher, more bruised ones. The taller male started forcefully nibbling on the other's lover lip. Envy never asked for permission. He gained it.

Ed moaned into the kiss. The kiss they were sharing was much more passionate than the usual aggressive kisses given by Envy. The famous alchemist felt like he was truly in heaven. The teen felt strong hands wandering everywhere, but mostly towards his southern regions. He felt Envy smirking into the kiss.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Envy bit hard on Edward's bottom lip earning a surprised yelp. The green-haired teen took this as a perfect opportunity to stick his tongue into Ed's wet mouth. Right after that, one of the sin's hands started fiercely rubbing Ed's erection. The alchemist hadn't even registered when the sin got his hand down there.

After the tongue battle, which was won by Envy, of course, Edward was blushing furiously. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't because he almost got a handjob, but the little voice in his head kept stating otherwise.

Then Envy surprised him when he suddenly picked up Edward and Ed wrapped his legs around Envy's waist by instinct and Envy then pushed Ed against the wall, grinding against him.

Edward moaned louder tilting his head back in pleasure and wrapping his arms around Envy's neck. Then gasped when Envy started to suck and lick at his neck making him pant in want. Then he moaned when Envy licked where his right shoulder connected to his automail.

Envy smirked against his lover's skin and then sucked hard where Ed's pulse was, leaving a dark red mark showing to the world that the bond chibi was his.

Edward was panting and moaning at Envy's actions which made Envy smirking to that, the greenhead started teasing Ed's nipples, tweaking and rubbing them with his warm hands. The blond couldn't help but give Envy yet another of his moans. Feeling the homunculus' burning fingers on his sensitive skin was such an intoxicating sensation, that Edward couldn't help but loudly approve the male's ministrations.

Moving even lover the sin took one of Ed's nipples into his mouth. Running his tongue over the erect bud, the teen groaned sending some vibrations to Edward. Envy didn't stop there for long as well. The green-head ran his tongue down Ed's torso leaving a wet trait of saliva. So he could reach more, the sin got down on his knees. At the sight Edward's heart started beating faster and faster: he knew what that mean and could not wait any longer.

Meanwhile the sin ignored his lover's obvious excitement. Envy took his sweat time teasing and torturing the shorter male's body. Usually he didn't like long foreplays, but seeing that this was more like torture to Ed, the teen didn't stop. It was true that Envy did have sadistic tendencies.

Edward shivered when the older teen liked his bellybutton. Envy was such a tease. Moving up, the green-head's hands settled down on the back of Edo's pants, making the alchemist gasp.

'Shhh, hush Chibi-san' Envy whispered. Ed didn't even notice how his lover's voice had changed. Previously it was crude and cocky, but now it was dripping with lust, caring and passion.

The homunculus brought his hands in front of younger male's pants. Hastily he unbuckled the belt, throwing it somewhere with a soft 'clang', unbuttoned the pants, unzipped the fly and literally ripped the pants off of Edward. The said blonde noticed that his pants were gone only when cold air hit his bare legs making goosebumps appear. He didn't have time to pounder why in the world Envy had unbuttoned the pants if he was going to tear the pants off of him.

Then he quickly tore them off Edward and was pleased to see he wasn't wearing any boxers, letting Envy see him completely uncovered.

Edward blushed under Envy's gaze which made the homunculus chuckle then he shifted off his own clothes and picked up Edward again. Ed wrapped his legs around Envy's waist again and they both groaned as both their members rubbed against eachothers.

Envy having been deprived of his chibi for too long quickly positioned himself at his lover's entrance and without warning suddenly thrust into Edward making him cry out when Envy had hit his prostate on the first thrust.

"ugh.. EN..en-vyyy, ha-aarder!" Edward managed to scream. He was already seeing big, white and black spots everywhere.

Envy smirking began to pound into his Edo with all his strength against his prostate making Ed cry out even more with every thrust Envy made, driving Edward into the wall.

Envy moaned in bliss at having finally having his chibi. Now he was going so hard and fast, that his balls hit Ed's ass every time with a 'slap' noise. Their groans, grunts and cries from pleasure grew louder and more frequent. Envy only wished that they could stay like this forever: just the two of them in a cozy mountain hut, or some abandoned beach house – whatever Ed wanted better.

He never wanted his little chibi to go off for so long again and proved his point by thrusting even harder into Edward.

Edward screamed, "AH! ENVY!" He squeezed his legs tighter around Envy's waist and his arms around his neck. His member was suddenly getting harder and was begging for release.

Envy seeing this grabbed Edward's member and began stroking it roughly matching his thrusts.

Edward couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed, "ENVY!" Cum shot out of Edward's member coating his stomach and Envy's hand. He panted and moaned, glad from his release. Not stopping because of that, the sin thrusted in and out the teen as hard as he could, feeling himself near the peak. Edward's back hitting the wall even harder now.

"Moan for me chibi!" Envy ordered. He was out of breath, and one could only wonder how the male managed to talk in full sentences.

"Nhhhmn…hnnn." Ed tried to reply, but only singly syllables left his mouth. Pissed at that, Envy repeated his request, but now emphasizing his every word with a thrust of his hips.

"Ahh! Envyyyy!" the blonde now managed to scream. The pleasure seemed to be slowly wearing off and Ed could think clearer this time.

"EDO.." Envy spilled his hot seed into his lover with great force. He finished with a couple of rapid thrusts and then lied down on the back of his lover. Still shivering from the pleasure, Envy decided to stay inside Ed until he could catch his breath. Ed quietly moaned for the last time when the sin finally pulled out. Both feeling exhausted, Envy carried Edward to their room and laid Ed down on his bed and joined him.

Edward panted and said, "Sorry for being gone so long Envy."

Envy smirked, "You better be because you're still being punished for leaving for so long." He climbed on top of his chibi and thrusted back into him.

Edward gasped and moaned. Envy began thrusting harder and harder into Edward and then leaned down near Edward's ear and whispered in a lustful voice, "I'm still insatiable Edo. I won't stop until I get my fill of you." He kept thrusting into Edward even as he climaxed again for the second time that day.

They kept at it until it was the next day.

Edward was limping for the past week and Envy would chuckled whenever he would see him limp.

He thought licking his lips, "Next time don't leave so long Edo

End

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
